


Thin Lines

by BrenH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Enaga Fumi, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Time Skip, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenH/pseuds/BrenH
Summary: He walks a thin line between Miya Atsumu, professional volleyball player and setter for the MSBY Black Jackals and Miya Atsumu, boyfriend to Sakusa Kiyoomi. It isn’t hard per se, Kiyoomi isn’t big on PDA anyway, and Atsumu makes concerted efforts to respect his boundaries, only pushing at them when he knows it’s safe to. He’s steadily pushed Kiyoomi further out of his shell in their time on the team, even before they got together. He does, however, understand Kiyoomi’s reasons, can get behind keeping personal and professional life separate.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 392
Collections: SakuAtsu





	Thin Lines

He walks a thin line between Miya Atsumu, professional volleyball player and setter for the MSBY Black Jackals and Miya Atsumu, boyfriend to Sakusa Kiyoomi. It isn’t hard per se, Kiyoomi isn’t big on PDA anyway, and Atsumu makes concerted efforts to respect his boundaries, only pushing at them when he knows it’s safe to. He’s steadily pushed Kiyoomi further out of his shell in their time on the team, even before they got together. He does, however, understand Kiyoomi’s reasons, can get behind keeping personal and professional life separate. 

He also knows, without having to be told, that the moment anything in their personal lives becomes public, people will consider it fair game. While Atsumu doesn’t really care, will weather whatever irritating questions they throw at him, he knows that  _ because  _ he doesn’t care he doesn’t get to make this decision. He’s always been fairly open, got used to the attention of being half of the Miya Twins, he doesn’t mind answering stupid personal questions. Kiyoomi however, is far more private than he ever has been, Kiyoomi who barely likes answering questions about the match they’d just play, let alone anything about himself as a person. Just the thought of people prying more than they already do into the carefully constructed barriers Kiyoomi has built up sets Atsumu’s teeth on edge. 

It isn’t like no one knows. They’ve been together for months—five months and seventeen days to be exact—and excusing the people who were enthusiastically told, everyone else has picked up on it over time anyway. Because for all Kiyoomi’s comments about discretion, and his issues with excessive touch, he’s as aware of Atsumu’s need to be close as Atsumu is of Kiyoomi’s disdain for it. 

So they compromise. Atsumu can touch him within reason in public, and Kiyoomi ensures everyone knows he’s the exception, not the rule. Atsumu throwing an overly friendly arm over Kiyoomi’s shoulder, Atsumu barrelling into his back to wrap his arms around him and  _ lift  _ after a particularly good combo play, Atsumu leaning heavily on him when he’s being petulant. Kiyoomi curling a pinky around Atsumu’s while they walk, Kiyoomi running a fond hand gently through Atsumu’s hair when he falls asleep on the team bus. Both of them looking at each other softly when they think the other can’t see, when everyone else  _ can _ . 

No one steps in, no one says anything, nothing really changes. They’re good on the court, maybe even better than they were before, and they’re better off of it too. Atsumu’s able to pull Kiyoomi to more team get togethers than he would have before, and Kiyoomi’s able to keep Atsumu from going too crazy trying to out drink Bokuto. The one time Meian steps in, talks to Atsumu as his  _ coach  _ as opposed his friend, asking him if he’ll be able to maintain professionalism if things didn’t work out Atsumu had just spent the rest of the day pouting about how Kiyoomi didn’t need to get a talking to. 

He really didn’t mean for Bokkun and Shouyou to give Kiyoomi their equivalent of a shovel talk to make things even, but seeing the disturbed look on Kiyoomi’s face had been enough to keep him laughing for a week. 

They’re playing another grueling match against the Schweiden Adlers. They’re on the fifth set, already pushing past 20 points each when the last four sets all broke 30 or came close to it, and they’re all way past tired. Even Hinata’s getting tired, his boundless energy seeming to have passed its limit save for the gleam in his eyes at the service whistle. They’re at set point, and everyone wants this next point with everything in them, and it’s Atsumu’s job to make it happen. To puppet all these monsters on his team, to rip that final point out of Tobio’s prodigal hands, no matter how exhausted he and everyone else is. The receive is off, and he’s tired but he lunges for it, gets his first step perfect and in that moment the world seems to slow down. He can see his team, Bokuto getting ready for a back attack, Hinata already starting his approach, pushing the limits of his exhaustion even further, just as he always does to stay on the court longer, Meian ready too, Kiyoomi barely sparing him a glance as he prepares to make an approach. He can see the blockers, a tall wall, sees Kageyama desperately try not to react to Hinata, and as he squats low, just making it under the ball, he sets it up for Kiyoomi.

It feels good leaving his fingertips, but when he leans his head back just a bit further, he can see the wall closing in, swears under his breath as he tries to reposition fast enough, gets ready to make a desperate block receive, or to prepare for another deuce. 

He doesn’t need to.

He watches, frozen in place, as Kiyoomi whips his hand out, changes the angle of his devious wrists at the last second, and hits the ball off Ushijima’s outstretched arms. Can do nothing but stare, breath frozen in his chest as it bounces off his arm, hits the floor outside the court before anyone else on the Adlers can come skidding along the ground to stop it. The whistle blows, there’s screaming from the stands, but it’s all muffled to Atsumu’s ears. He stands frozen in place, hears Bokuto and Hinata yell, should probably brace for their inevitable impact but he stands staring at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi, who’s drenched in sweat, hair covering half his face. Kiyoomi who’s panting, staring at his hand before whipping over to stare at Atsumu as a grin breaks out over his face that Atsumu can only bear to match. He’s gorgeous like this, radiating pride and happiness, it’s all Atsumu can think, even as Kiyoomi takes the quick few steps over to him. He would normally have already jumped him by now, charged into him for getting the final point off  _ his  _ set before jumping to his other teammates, but he’s exhausted, feet rooted to the floor as the arena explodes around them.

It’s only a few seconds, between the whistle blowing and Kiyoomi being in his personal space of his own volition, not really enough time for Atsumu’s brain to catch up and react properly when Kiyoomi’s hands come up, long fingers cupping his jaw as naturally as they always do in private. He can’t do anything but  _ feel  _ as Kiyoomi’s lips crash into his, hard and desperate. It feels like it stretches on forever, Kiyoomi’s fingertips pressing into his face, his lips fitting perfectly against Atsumu’s as they kiss, in the middle of the court, to the cheers of their victory. It doesn’t last long, Kiyoomi breaking away after a moment with a gasp, eyes bright, shoulders heaving as his lungs struggle to bring in air, and then their teammates are there. Hinata crashing into Atsumu’s back, feet off the floor, hanging off his shoulders as he falls forward onto Kiyoomi, and then Bokuto is there, and the four of them would fall to the floor if not for Meian’s steadying hand at Kiyoomi’s back, Inunaki and Barnes steadying the group in a mockery of a team huddle.

They won, but they still have work to do, and they line up, they shake hands with the Adlers. Atsumu, the mature adult he is, sticks his tongue out at Tobio, who glowers at him, but it’s in good fun, diminished almost immediately at Shouyou reminding him of their current scores. He hears Ushijima say something to Kiyoomi about a good hit, and soon they’re rushed off to thank their fans for coming out to support them before they hit the showers. 

It isn’t that Atsumu isn’t thinking about how Kiyoomi kissed him, he’s very much thinking about how his lips still tingle among the many aches and pains of a good match. It just hasn’t caught up to him that it happened in  _ public, _ that everyone saw it, until he’s being interviewed by Enaga Fumi. He likes when she’s the one he gets to talk to, she’s polite, and keeps her questions almost strictly to the match and to Atsumu’s performance here and in the past until the end. She’s asked him personal questions before, knows that to a degree she has to, that everyone loves to read about gossip, but he’s still caught off guard when she asks him about the kiss. He knows he must freeze, and she’s quick to tell him he doesn’t have to comment, can leave it off the record, but if he’d like to comment about his relationship with the outside hitter he can. He tries to laugh it off, knows it comes off strained, asks her to keep it off the record for now, that if she wants the scoop she’ll have to talk to Kiyoomi about it.

She seems to understand, remains professional and respectful, and once more congratulates him on an incredible match and deserved victory before hurrying off to interview someone else. Atsumu thinks he saw Hoshiumi, guesses that’s who she’s after next, is relieved it’s not Kiyoomi. 

Speaking of Kiyoomi has him feeling anxious though, and he heads off in search of him, tries his phone to no success. When he does find him, surrounded by fans offering him gifts, Atsumu hesitates to intervene, but one look at Kiyoomi’s face tells him everything he needs to know. He’s perfectly amenable, face as emotionless as possible, but Atsumu recognizes the way his jaw ticks as he, presumably, tells them he doesn’t personally accept gifts, the way his eyebrows twitch when one tries to get closer to him.

Atsumu strolls up to them, dropping an elbow on Kiyoomi’s shoulder as he leans towards the crowd in front of him. “Omi-kun here doesn’t really accept fan gifts, but you’re free to give them to me.” He wiggles his eyebrows, laughing light heartedly as some of the girls blush. “If you really wanna give them to him, I can take them for now ‘n’ disinfect everything and hide it in his bag later.”

“I think saying you’ll hide their gifts within my possessions while I’m standing right here defeats the purpose, Miya.” Kiyoomi scowls at him, but he can see the teasing in his eyes, knows there’s relief hiding in there because Atsumu makes it easier for him to say no, for the fans to hold onto the gifts afterall. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” He says waving his hand in Kiyoomi’s face before turning back to the girls. “It’s nothin’ personal, he’s like this with everything. Wouldn’t even accept Bokuto’s christmas present until the guy started cryin’.” 

Kiyoomi sighs, exasperated, side stepping away from Atsumu so his arm falls to his side. Some of the girls bow and apologize before leaving, a few others handing the small envelopes and boxes to Atsumu who delicately piles them in the crook of his arm. 

The last girl hands him a small bag and glances at Kiyoomi before telling Atsumu, “They’re cookies I baked this morning… Um, even if he doesn’t want them, you can share them with the team! Or, you guys could share them since you’re together?” 

She says it like it’s a question, glancing between the two of them again, and Atsumu forces himself to give a light laugh, nodding and smiling like she didn’t say the worst possible thing. “Thank you, I’ll let the guys know!” He thinks it’s a rather artful sidestep of the question, and she just nods and wishes them luck at their next game before scurrying off.

“That wasn’t a very smooth segue.” 

Atsumu huffs, carefully rearranging Kiyoomi’s gifts in his arms so they can leave sooner rather than later, again  _ artfully _ avoiding meeting Kiyoomi’s eyes. “Well, what would you have wanted me to say instead?”

It’s a genuine question, and it goes a lot further than this moment. He thinks of Enaga asking for his comment, knows the kiss was probably televised. This sort of thing happens all the time anyway, heat of the moment, the swell of victory pushing you to react in ways you wouldn’t consciously. It’d be easy to play it off like that, like it didn’t really mean anything beyond the moment. The thought makes his stomach turn regardless. 

When Kiyoomi stays silent, Atsumu glances up at him from beneath his lashes. His expression is nearly unreadable with the mask on, but Atsumu’s gotten used to it, thinks he’s pretty good at reading Kiyoomi. He’s thinking, hard, his eyebrows furrowed, and eyes looking somewhere far off as he stands still. Atsumu sighs as he starts walking out, Kiyoomi keeping pace after only a moment, staying silent until they’re outside, can start packing their things on the team bus, Atsumu gently placing the gifts between his and Kiyoomi’s bags so they don’t get crushed. They stay silent up until the bus is leaving, taking them back to the hotel they’re staying at tonight, the rest of the team trying to catch a few minutes of rest before they get there and get dragged out to celebrate their win. 

Kiyoomi still isn’t saying anything, so Atsumu takes it upon himself, not looking at him but at his fingernails when he asks, “Do you regret it?” He catches the shift in Kiyoomi’s face from his peripherals, his contemplative expression quickly turning to one of shock as he whips his head to look at Atsumu. “I think it’s a valid question and it’s uh… it’s okay if ya do, I know yer not big on PDA ‘n’ all and wanted to keep personal life separate but—”

“Atsumu.” The one word is enough to make Atsumu close his mouth quickly, preemptively cutting off what was sure to be an anxious rambling of things he’s not even sure he should be admitting just yet. He still doesn’t look up, just glances at Kiyoomi from the corner of his eye. He seems… upset, and he quietly takes his mask off and carefully tucks it into his pocket. “I don’t  _ regret  _ kissing you.”

Atsumu snorts, softly, sitting up straighter and cracking his neck. “Yeah yeah I know you can’t keep your hands off me—” He cuts himself off quickly at the dark look Kiyoomi gives him, just sighs as he shifts to face him better in the seat. “Look I just… what that girl said, and a reporter asked if we were together… I just wanna know what you want to do about it.” 

“What do you want?”

Atsumu gives him a soft grin, shakes his head slightly. “What I want doesn’t really matter as much here.”

Kiyoomi scowls, dark eyes getting darker. “It very much does.” When Atsumu just shrugs, tries to turn away, Kiyoomi’s hand comes up to his cheek, keeping him from looking away from the intense look on his boyfriend’s face. He refuses to admit it makes his breath catch, and any redness in his face is purely from the exhausting match they just played. “I appreciate that you are trying to take things at my pace but… your wants and needs very much matter Atsumu.” 

Atsumu clears his throat, prays to whoever may be listening that his teammates  _ aren’t  _ right now, are too tired to pay attention to a conversation he probably shouldn’t have started on the fucking team bus. “I mean—” He winces at the rough sound of his voice, presses on anyway because Kiyoomi is  _ staring  _ in that way of his where he doesn’t have the words to say what he means, but it’s soft and affectionate and desperate, so Atsumu tries to come up with the words for both of them. “I don’t mind… No, I  _ want  _ people to know we’re together, but I  _ hate  _ the idea of people pushing it and asking you questions and prying and shit… So I don’t mind not but, what I  _ want _ is for people to know—”  _ your mine _ , is what he doesn’t say, cuts himself off before that, afraid of the amount of emotion in his chest and afraid it’ll scare Kiyoomi off. 

Kiyoomi’s nodding, slowly, thumb idly rubbing at Atsumu’s cheekbone as he takes Atsumu in, leaning in slowly to fit his mouth against Atsumu’s. They’ve kissed in front of their teammates before, quick, chaste things, usually because Atsumu couldn’t help himself, thought it would be fun to make Kiyoomi blush by pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. This is different though, they’ve never kissed like this around them, soft and tender, making Atsumu’s stomach swoop, stealing the breath from his lungs long before it should. When he pulls back, Atsumu bites his lip, refrains from chasing after Kiyoomi, his lips still close enough his breath is warm against Atsumu’s. “Then…” It’s quiet, tentative, and Atsumu holds his breath so he doesn’t miss what Kiyoomi says into the space between their mouths. “Then it’s okay, that they know.” 

Atsumu will never admit to the sound that comes from him, something between a whine and a groan, something pleading and relieved all at once, but he will admit to leaning over to capture Kiyoomi’s lips with his own once again, still tender and sweet, but much more urgent this time. When Kiyoomi pulls back, chuckling lightly, he brushes Atsumu’s bangs out of his face as he pushes his forehead back to keep Atsumu from kissing him again. “We have to get off the bus soon.” 

His voice is as breathless as Atsumu feels, and while he knows he’s right, he still pouts, straining slightly against the hand on his face just to hear Kiyoomi’s laugh again. Instead, he snatches the hand from his forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to the palm before twining their fingers together as they wait to make it back to the hotel properly. 

There’s always been a thin line separating Miya Atsumu setter and Sakusa Kiyoomi his wing spiker from Miya Atsumu and his boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi, but Atsumu thinks it’s okay to cross it occasionally. 

**Author's Note:**

> for what it's worth the bokuto-hinata shovel talk would have gone something along the lines of "if you hurt atsumu then he won't set as well and then we'll all suffer and he'll be sad and then we will be sad and that would suck for you because we know you hate when we're annoying"


End file.
